This Tiny Light
by Yonkonkaroo Amora
Summary: Going into their second year of school, Izuku and class 2-A find themselves forced to grow up as the world closes in around them. Responsibilities pile up and people they thought they knew turn out to be completely different. Meanwhile, shadowy figures plot and scheme.


Winter break was...nice.

To Izuku Midoriya though, it felt like the beginning of something new, but weather it was troubling or exciting, he couldn't decide. It had been around this time last year that he'd gotten a quirk that he couldn't control at all and All Might was still All Might. A year ago, everything had been normal and peaceful.

Now, with the resurgence of the League of Villans, among others, Izuku had some apprehension about the future. _**Where was the world going? Will I really be able to replace All Might as the Symbol of Peace?**_

But this winter break was nice however weird it felt. It was the first Christmas his father never called. They never really celebrated Christmas in a religious way, but Hisashi Midoriya always seemed enthusiastic about the holiday. Maybe it was because of all the time he'd spent in America. His lack of contact made Izuku's mother a bit apprehensive, but she brushed it off as him working too hard and not having time to call. She busied herself, trying to ignore it.

Despite this, it was the first New Years his mother didn't cry. Every year till Izuku had been 7, he'd wish on New Years eve to gain a quirk for the new year. It never happened obviously, but she always seemed to remember it. Izuku used to feel miserable around this type of year because his with would never come true, but this year, without any tears, they went to their first shrine visit for the year and ate a big dinner. There was no family to eat with, but they had each other.

It was also the first winter break he had a quirk and the first he had so many friends to hang out with. Not that he had a lot of time to go out with anyone.

Izuku took the opportunity during his break to do some intern work with Gran Torino. He was still trying to figure out who he should intern with next, but Gran Torino, despite only recently coming out of retirement and even more recently out of the hospital, decided to take him as an intern once more. They usually only did patrols, however, which relieved Izuku, who did not want the older hero to push himself.

_**I wonder why Gran Torino was in the hospital… **_Izuku pondered as he followed the older man around the city. He'd decided not to pry, as Gran Torino tended to get snappy at questions and All Might hadn't said anything. _**It must not be that urgent.**_

He did manage to spend one day with his friends. It was a nice outing with Ochako, Tenya, Momo, Shouto, Mina and Tooru. Momo had brought the three girls shopping and allowed the boys to tag along.

"I didn't think tagging along meant carrying their bags." Tenya sighed but straightened himself as the three boys followed the girls into more stores.

Shouto merely grunted. He always seemed so lost in thought, but today he seemed more troubled than normal. Izuku decided he'd ask him about it later, as something else caught his attention.

"Hagakure isn't as bubbly as usual." He muttered, frowning. The girl had been quietly hovering around the group but she'd been very quiet, not her usual chatty self. It seemed like no one else had noticed either.

"Very perceptive of you Midoriya! Should one of us go and talk to her?" Tenya asked, stiffly as always. He seemed like he wanted to be supportive, but didn't know what to say to her himself. None of them, save for Mashirao and the girls, talked to Tooru much. She didn't really stand out unless the class was together either, which was probably an unfortunate side effect of her quirk.

Izuku had noticed recently that he could pick up on people being left out of things more readily than others, but he assumed it was because he was used to being on the other end of it. He knew the feeling of being excluded and ignored, "I'll talk to her."

It was at that moment that the group passed by a bakery. The smell of sweet bread and the warmth exuding from the building was so inviting the girls almost immediately changed course for the small shop.

While the girls were giggling, talking to a blushing Ochako, Izuku walked up to Tooru. Despite the fact she was only a silhouette, she somehow looked uncomfortable and distant from the rest as she stood at the counter, seemingly peering into the display case.

"Hey, do you want anything?" Izuku asked innocently, walking up to her side. He'd been looking at the menu himself and the melon bread kept catching his eye.

"N-no you don't have to get me anything! I have my own money." Tooru's voice sounded a little forced, but as she opened her wallet only a small fly flew out comedically.

The two looked blank faced at the wallet for a minute before Izuku gave a sheepish smile, "Anything you want Hagakure."

"Ch-chiffon cake." the girl replied bashfully, pointing to a small cake in the display case. Izuku happily ordered it for the girl, along with 3 melon breads for Tenya, Shouto and himself.

The cake seemed to bring up the girl's mood at least, as she happily took a bite of the confection, thanking him while doing so. He turned to find the girls enjoying their sweets as well, especially Ochako, who was contentedly biting into some sakura mochi.

Izuku had to look away to hide his blush as the girl chewed on the pink mochi. _**She looks so cute eating it!**_

"What, do you have an eating kink or something?" an unfamiliar, teasing voice whispered into his ear. Izuku looked to see (or, technically not see) Tooru, though her voice had a different edge to it. It almost sounded deeper...huskier than normal. She stepped back a bit, giving him space.

A blush crept up on his face, "N-no, I just…It's nothing..." he just flailed before slinking back to the group of boys, who'd taken a seat near the window with the bags. He passed the two their melon buns, face still red, as Tooru watched after him. He almost felt her eyes boring into his back.

"What happened?" Shouto pried, somewhat more focused on devouring his melon bread than paying attention to Izuku, who settled into his seat.

"I-it's nothing! Nothing happened!"

"Did Tooru say something to you?" Tenya continued, now curious as well. He leaned it a bit to hear the other boy's answer, but Izuku could only sputter.

"Well - " Izuku was suddenly cut off by the girls, now including Tooru, laughing at the front counter. He sank, _**Oh no, it's about me. I know it's about me.**_

He was used to being teased, and it just all lined up to perfectly. His creepy glance at Ochako, Tooru's comment, his own blithering response. Certainly they were having a laugh at his expense.

Then, his eyes caught Ochako's and his blush returned fiercely. A faint dusting of pink appeared on her face as well as she gave him a gentle smile. It eased his nerves a little, "It's nothing. Really."

He forgot he wasn't in secondary school anymore. He forgot that his classmate (probably) liked him, save Katsuki.

The group left the bakery without further incident, though something about Tooru's behavior left Izuku with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. She seemed so foreign in that moment, not like the bubbly girl he thought he knew.

…

"Your father still hasn't gotten back to me." Izuku's mother fretted, anxiously cleaning the kitchen near midnight on the last day of his winter break. He'd been woken up by the sound of a glass breaking but his mother had quickly cleaned it, making it seem like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, it's weird but he does this sometimes…" Izuku responded, unconcerned. He'd never really gotten to know his father. In fact, he could only somewhat remember his face. The family hadn't seen him since he'd gone to America for work when Izuku was 3.

"No, Izuku…" Inko Midoriya stopped cleaning, tears filling her eyes, "He hasn't called in almost 5 months."

Izuku stopped, brow furrowing as he contemplated the situation. _**That IS weird. Usually, he at least calls her once a month.**_

"Is there still money coming in?" It was what concerned Izuku the most to be honest. Hisashi had essentially abandoned his wife and quirkless child for work. It was hard to think of the man as a father and while he didn't want anything happening to him, Izuku's mother was his first priority.

"Yes, but…" Inko wiped the tears away a bit, seemingly finding some comfort in the fact that she was still being taken care of, "It's always the same amount. Just enough for rent and groceries and some other expenses. Usually, he'd call and I could ask for more, like when your birthday would come and I wanted to buy you something. Now…"

This seemed to bring about another fit of tears leading Izuku to wrap his sleepy arms around her in comfort. She seemed to cry about his father a lot. He'd hardly even spoken to the man in years but he always seemed...distant. Like his job was more important than his family.

All Izuku could do was hug his mother and mutter words of encouragement and comfort. He had no time to get a job, there were no paid internships for heros, and there was no other family for them to turn to.

His mother was an orphan since she was a baby. His father's family was all dead, though Izuku wondered how true that was. Something about it made him apprehensive now that he thought about it. It was something he could easily lie about if he didn't want his family to know.

To be honest, Izuku had assumed Hisashi probably had another family in America. It would make a lot more sense as to why the man never came home. Izuku was probably the mistake of an affair gone too far.

He could only hope Hisashi would continue to support them. If he didn't, Izuku might be forced to give up school. He might be forced to give up his dreams. The mere thought nearly made his throat close. His whole being screamed: _**But I've made it so far!**_

All they had was each other. He had to be there for his mother.

…

Izuku returned to the dorms the next day sleep deprived and distraught. He'd never pondered if his father had suddenly stopped supporting them before. He'd never wanted to think about it and now, it felt exhausting. Between his future as a hero and potentially having to support his mother, Izuku felt like the entire world had been dropped on his shoulders.

Classes that were usually easy for him to focus on now became a chore. He felt a weight of uncertainty cover him like the blanket of snow outside. The cold air made him feel even more sluggish and every small gust of wind seemed to blow right through him.

"Deku, are you okay?" Ochako asked, concern in her round brown eyes. She sat next to him at lunch along with Tenya, Tsuyu, Shouto and, oddly, Yuga, who had been unnervingly silent next to Izuku. He'd been a more recent addition to their friend group, but a supportive presence nonetheless.

Izuku gave a weak smile in reply, "Yeah, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"You weren't as sharp in Math today either." Tsuyu commented, finger on her chin and head tilted to the side in contemplation.

"Excited to return to school?" Tenya queried enthusiastically.

Izuku turned back to his food, taking a few small bites halfheartedly, "Yeah, I guess."

As he was saying this, he found a hunk of cheese in his mouth, Yuga's eyes sparkling "Have some gouda, it will cheer you up."

Izuku nearly spit out the foreign food, but swallowed it politely, if a bit unsettled, "Thank you Aoyama."

Shouto silently stared at Izuku, as if trying to read him. He went back to his food, but spared a few glances at Izuku, as though watching for any changes in his mood. The table seemed awash with talk, but Izuku didn't find himself contributing much to the conversation.

…

"Young Midoriya!" A familiar voice called from the other side of the training gymnasium. The young man turned to see his mentor, All Might, waving to him from an exit.

He'd had a rough time in hero training that day, and he couldn't seem to get his bearings. He even tried to spar with Tenya a bit, but found himself tripped up by his friend. _**All Might must have noticed.**_

Izuku hang his head in shame a bit as he approached the tall man, expecting a bit of encouragement or guidance. Instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Todoroki told me you weren't feeling well. Is there something wrong? Perhaps something at home?"

_**How did he know?! **_Izuku's surprised face must have given it away, but he was truly baffled as to how his mentor knew he was having home troubles. Then it hit him, _**Todoroki must have suggested it. It makes sense that he'd have a keen eye for that sort of stuff.**_

All Might's face showed nothing but well meaning concern, and so Izuku relented a bit, "It's just...my dad hasn't called us in a while. It's got my mother concerned…"

"Is he okay? Did he go somewhere?" All Might inquired, "I'm sorry, if you don't want me to pry…"

"No, It's...fine. I don't know him that well…" It wasn't so much of a sore subject until Izuku thought about it enough. _**Most people meet their fathers, right? Even if they don't live with them, most people know who their fathers are…**_

"Would you like to talk about it." All Might asked, a bit awkwardly. Suddenly, Izuku felt the need for release, what with all the tension about his future building up on him, and nodded.

All Might escorted him to the private meeting room, the same one they'd at one point spoken about All for One in, and made some tea. There he sat patiently, waiting for Izuku to begin.

Izuku let out a sigh, and with it, all of his bottled up emotions, "I haven't seen my father since I was a toddler. He left my mom and me to work in America when I was 3. Normally, he calls at least twice a month, but we haven't heard from him in nearly 5. Mom doesn't work, so dad usually sends us money, but I don't know how long that will last. I might have to quit hero school. Mom can't support me and herself on her own. She hasn't worked since I was born. How will she find a job? I can't have a job with all of my other responsibilities - "

"Young Midoriya, slow down!" All Might calmed him.

Izuku's mouth slammed shut in embarrassment, his face beet red, _**I let out too much! I overshared!**_

All Might looked like he was trying to grasp all of this information, "Your father is missing and you're worried about money. Do you have any other - "

"Family?" Izuku finished for him before realizing how rude it was and covering his mouth. He'd been asked that question quite a few times before, "No, my mother was orphaned and my father's family is apparently all deceased."

At this, All Might seemed positively shocked. Izuku could understand why somewhat, as not many people had no family to speak of. _**Maybe he's pitying me…**_

"We're more alike than I thought…" All Might finally broke the silence, and Izuku's head bounced up.

"What?!" he asked, shocked that such an exchange was happening. It made sense; All Might was never known to have a wife or kids and not once ever spoke of his family, but the Izuku and the media always assumed it to be part of his 'secret identity'. The #1 hero wouldn't want his family getting kidnapped or murdered.

Never in his short life did Izuku think that he'd get to have such an intimate conversation with his childhood hero. Learning more about his mentor, he realized that the man was probably far too busy and absorbed in hero work to have a family.

"I was orphaned at a young age as well. I only knew my birth family briefly and Nana..." All Might looked down, as if remembering something he'd wanted to forget. He probably was, Izuku realized, especially if Nana had been _that _close with him that the man considered her family...

_**Quirkless and orphaned…**_ Somehow, his hero probably had a worse childhood than Izuku. _**I suppose the greatest heros come from the worst circumstances.**_

"If you or your mother need anything, I'd be happy to support you." All Might composed himself, sitting straight once more.

Izuku's heart dropped into his stomach, "W-what?! A-All Might, you-you don't need to do that!"

"Well, if this could potentially put your hero training on hold, I want to prevent that." his mentor replied confidently, "And Izuku, I would be happy to help you. I have plenty to spare and no one to give it to."

It was then that Izuku Midoriya remembered who his mentor was. He was _All Might_. Probably one of the wealthiest people in Japan. One of the most generous donors to everything from children's hospitals to no-kill shelters. The man was a saint with more money than God.

And he had no family. No children. No parents. No significant other. No one to pass his wealth down to. He'd rather spend it all on other people who he'd never met. And Izuku and his mother.

To say he felt choked up would have been an understatement, there were waterfalls pouring from his eyes. It felt like this huge man had once again taken the weight of the world from off his shoulders, the same way he had when he told him he could be a hero a year ago.

"What did I tell you about crying Young Midoriya?" All Might lightly scolded as he kneeled down in front of his crying student. Izuku quickly wrapped his arms around the thin, skeleton-like man in gratitude.

_**I wonder...if this is what having a father is like…**_

…

Awkwardly, Izuku returned to class. It felt comfortable to know All Might had his back, but he reassured his teacher that everything was okay at the moment. After all, his father was still sending his mother and him money, even if he was MIA.

He returned to Aizawa's class a bit late, much to the scruffy man's chagrin. He warned Izuku about tardiness, but the boy excused himself, telling him that All Might wanted to see him. The man gave him a curt not before telling him to go to his seat.

But something caught Izuku's eye as he did so. Tooru Hagakure wasn't in class. In fact, he didn't recall seeing her at all that day. It was weird to notice such a detail, but after their group outing, maybe he'd unconsciously been looking for her.

_**I wonder if she's okay.**_

It was only a passing thought but something about the missing girl nagged him.

…

"Thanks for speaking up today…" Izuku bashfully told Shouto when the two were in the common room together.

"Sorry if it was something personal...It's just…" Shouto trailed off, focusing hard on the text book in front of him. They were cramming for a few end of the year finals. It was hard to believe they were almost second-years.

"No, I'm grateful for it, I promise." Izuku reassured his friend. Shouto gave a soft smile and neither pried further. Izuku didn't want to ask how he'd figured out he was stressing about his home life, nor how he knew to turn to All Might (_**Perhaps he still thinks I'm his illegitimate love child or something?**_) but it didn't really matter. Everything was resolved.

Momo suddenly arrived and Shouto admitted he'd invited her to study with them. Izuku always wondered it the two had something deeper than friendship between them, but reasoned that Momo was also probably the best choice for a study partner you could have.

But that nagging sensation crept up on Izuku again and he finally _had _to ask, "Hey, do you know what happened to Hagakure? I know you girls talk to her a lot more than I do."

Momo and Shouto looked up in confusion, the latter commenting, "No, I didn't even know she was absent…"

Momo shot him a glare, which the two toned boy seemed to be oblivious to. Even Izuku winced a little, realizing that was probably a sensitive subject for a girl who was invisible.

Shouto, always getting better with his social skills, caught on and looked down a bit, embarrassed, "Oh...oops."

"Hagakure is sick a lot." Momo sighed, patting Shouto on the back, "She was out a lot last year too."

"Oh, I never not-" it was Izuku's turn to catch himself. Even though she wasn't there (though, being invisible, she could be) it still felt somewhat disrespectful to talk about her behind her back. Still, the nagging sensation remained.

"Noticed?" Momo finished for him, not finding anything wrong with the comment, "I only did because I'm vice representative for the class. I feel it's important to keep track of all the students. Iida noticed it as well. She doesn't really stand out unless she's in a crowd. Mostly, she keeps to herself."

"You eat lunch with her on occasion," Shouto now seemed interested as well, "Has she mentioned why she's out all the time?"

"Well...it's not really any of my business as to why but…" Momo pondered, "She doesn't eat a lot at lunch normally. I asked her why because I was concerned, but she said her body mostly runs on converted solar energy. I brushed it off because I see her sitting outside a lot after class."

"That makes sense then…" Shouto reasoned, "It's winter so she'd not able to get enough sun, and so she's feeling weak. She has a light-based quirk right?"

Meanwhile, Izuku nearly dropped his pencil in thought before Momo spoke once more, "Yeah, but…" she looked down at her book, a little unsure.

"A quirk that refracts light would have no reason nor need to absorb it." Izuku spoke up finally.

Shouto looked up, seemingly realizing this himself. Momo only nodded, looking worried, "Yeah, I was thinking that too. I can't believe I accepted such an excuse so blindly."

She sighed, embarrassed and defeated, shoulders slumped. Shouto looked somewhat unaffected, but mumbled something along the lines of "I guess we're all a little screwed up." It must have been loud enough for only Izuku to hear, because Momo didn't comment.

_**So she'd probably having a hard time too. **_Izuku realized, recalling her empty purse. He felt a bit guilty, as he was sure Momo did, for not noticing it sooner. _**Aren't heroes supposed to help those in need?**_

The trio was silent for a moment, each focusing on their text books but not really reading them. It was a bit shocking realizing such a bubbly girl probably wasn't getting enough to eat. It was like Ochako all over.

Izuku and even Shouto had spared a few dollars to feed their friend from time to time, but Ochako made it obvious what her situation was. At first, she'd been reluctant to ask for help but after a while she accepted it without a fight. Tooru hadn't said a word.

"Question number one!" Momo let out a determined cry, making the other two boys jump, "Come on you two! We have to do well in these exams!"

Shouto and Izuku suddenly remembered why they were sitting around a table in an empty corner of the commons room and the three began studying once more. They also made a silent vow to try and help their classmate.

/

"Fuck. This. Job." She sat there looking at herself in the mirror in one of the gaudiest restaurant bathrooms she'd ever seen. Fully lighted in every fucking corner. It was obnoxious. She would have been able to see every imperfection on her face. That is, if she had any.

Her long black hair fell loose around her shoulders, her dark red lip stick popped on her pale, snow colored skin and dark brown, almond-shaped eyes sparkled beneath smoke colored eye shadow. With her dark red, mermaid style dress hugging her curves and pushing up her cleavage, she'd felt the prettiest she'd ever felt.

And still this prick, Ben Fushimi, didn't want her. _**What a fat fucking half-breed.**_

She was playing the role of Riza Kamei, a half-Japanese, half-American investor to Benjamin Fushimi, who was also a half-Japanese, half-American, arms business.

Really, she knew this fuck-face ran a business that was one of the competetors to Trigger, Sensei's (_**Ugg I hate calling him that.**_) quirk enhancing drug. Her job was to get into his house, steal his wallet (she needed the money) and eviscerate him with his own sword. She was supposed to make it look like a suicide, tradition seppuku, and seeing as she was wearing her usual face, she'd have to make this job look pretty.

_**It's not like I can't disappear after this though. Oh wait, I FUCKING CAN'T!**_

Honestly, she was only so creative with her disguises. She couldn't stand posing as anyone ugly and god forbid she'd have to pose as a man. Honestly, this was the best she had, unless she wanted to disguise herself as a pop-idol or movie star. She tried that once and it was hell. Too many people, too many cameras, too many questions afterwards.

_**Honestly, fuck that asshole for putting these shitty jobs on me.**_

This one in particular had taken her weeks. WEEKS! Just to get an appointment with the douchebag! Now finally he was out to dinner with him and he wanted to look at every peasant EXCEPT FOR HER! The man had no taste. He'd bone everything that moved.

_**At least I look absolutely scrumptious. That rat-bastard doesn't know what he's missing.**_

Finally, 'Riza' composed herself enough to emerge from the bathroom, having touched up her make-up and situated her dress to further accentuate her figure. Gracefully, she took her seat and politely resumed conversation with the potatoe in front of her.

When she emerged, the main course was being served. She picked at it at best, despite it looking tasty. She reminded herself of her rules: _**Men don't like to watch women eat.**_

She needed to appear as dainty as possible. As open as possible. As meek as possible.

As much like prey as possible.

_**Men are preditors. They like the chase, but only to a point. They like to be in power.**_

"Well Miss Kamei, would you like to come back to my home for some...dessert?" Fushimi finally asked suggestively. He grinned as he leered at her, looking up and down at her assets.

_**Men are not kind. They ask for submission.**_

"I would love to!" she responded, faking enthusiasm like she always did.

Like she'd been doing since she was a young girl.

_**Men want to use you.**_

She honestly hated it. She hated every part of it. But she needed to do it to get what she wanted.

Survival. Revenge. A life.

_**Well, that last one is probably a stretch…**_

And as the two of them left the building, she made her plan quickly.

_**Get in, fuck this prick till he's comatose.**_

_**Steal as much shit as you can.**_

_**Slit his ugly stomach open.**_

_**Write a terribly self-absorbed suicide note.**_

_**Get out, profit.**_

This was going to be sloppy at best.


End file.
